


make it back

by candidshot



Series: episodes [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When Magnus's face is the first thing Alec sees after regaining consciousness, he wonders if he's in heaven and if he should make Asmodeus a pot of his special stew.prompted by S03ep10





	make it back

As soon as Alec opens his eyes he says, "Am I heaven?"

Magnus smiles, his heart throbbing with glee, “As a matter of fact, yes you are— you’re still the prettiest heaven to me”.

Picking up on his error, Alec smiles - a tired but gentle spread of his lips. “I meant, am I in heaven?”

Magnus chuckles this time, taking Alec’s hands and rubbing his knuckles. "You're very much alive, Alexander".

Alec swallows, his throat feeling dry. "But you look like an angel”, he replies, his eyes lethargic but filled with light, “So I must be in heaven".

Magnus smiles all the more and presses a kiss to Alec’s knuckles before then reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table and is holding it to Alec’s mouth. "You really think that with all the naughty things you've done to me you're pure enough to go to heaven?"

Alec chuckles, a very low jagged sound coming from his chest. "I think heaven is all about love, and I love you."

And so, Magnus leans forward and kisses Alec’s forehead before helping him ease forward and have a sip of water, “You made it back to me”, he says, one hand feeding Alec, the other caressing his forehead.

“And so did you”.

“Barely”.

“Me neither”.

After a taking a few sips, Alec dresses back into his pillow and stares a while at Magnus— they’ve only known each other for a short while but he knew this man like the back of his hand — so he knew, what else was weighing on Magnus’s mind. “Just give me a bit of time then I’ll go give that Asmodeus a piece of my mind”.

Magnus is all smiles. “You’re charming sweetheart, but I doubt— “

“Then I’ll give him an entire pot of my special stew”.

And right then, small fond crinkles reach Magnus’s eyes. “You better not. I don’t have my magic to help this time”, he says laughing.

“I’m sick. Don’t be mean”.

But Magnus’s smile keeps stretching from ear to ear. “Alexander…”

“Magnus…?”

“Really, thank you for making it back”.

And just so Alec’s whole face smiles back. “Why wouldn’t I?” he asks, a sleepy smirk growing on his cheeks and at the corner of his lips. “Look what I have waiting for me”.

Magnus’s heart throbs a little harder, brimming with happiness at the familiar line. “And what do you have waiting for you?”

“Not what— who”.

“Fine, then who do you have waiting for you?”

So Alec uses a finger to beckon Magnus closer, “The most beautiful man in the world”.

Magnus took a deep breath, took Alec’s hands again and kissed them. “I love you, Alexander. I really love you”.

“I love you, too”, Alec murmurs, his voice tired and his eyes shutting. “Now come nap beside me”, he says, falling in a sleepy whisper. “And later let’s go ask mum to help us with the stew”.

“That might be wise”, Magnus laughs, climbing into the bed and resting his head on Alec’s good shoulder.

 _Zzzzzzz_ …

\---

Magnus x Alec

**Author's Note:**

> And I opted for a happy snippet this time XD  
> Thx for the kudos/comments on the previous 2 takes on this ep/finale. Always appreciated <3


End file.
